The invention relates to electronic devices, and in particular, to electronic devices with adjustment mechanisms for quickly adjusting bodies thereof.
When a conventional projector is placed on a desk to be operated, its body needs to be adjusted. To obtain accurate projection, desk levelness, desk smoothness, projecting direction and projecting size need to be considered during adjustment.
The adjustment of the conventional projector is often operated separately by several adjustable feet. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional electronic device 10 in need of adjustment. The electronic device 10 comprises a plurality of adjustable feet 12. Note that only one adjustable foot 12 is shown in FIG. 1. A pad 13 is disposed on the adjustable foot 12, which is fixed to a housing 11 via a nut 14. The adjustment foot 12 may be moved upward/downward in a direction shown by arrow B1 by rotating the adjustable foot 12 in a direction shown by arrow A1. Since the above adjustment is performed by manual rotation, its speed is extremely slow.
FIG. 2 depicts another conventional electronic device 20 in need of adjustment. The electronic device 20 comprises a plurality of adjustable feet 22. Note that only one adjustable foot 22 is shown in FIG. 2. A pad 23 is disposed on the adjustable foot 22, which is positioned in a housing 21 via an elastic member 24. The adjustable foot 22 can be roughly adjusted by releasing the elastic member 24, and slightly adjusted to be moved up and down in a direction (shown by arrow B2) by self-rotating in a direction (shown by arrow A2).
Although the elastic member 24 in FIG. 2 shortens adjustment time, the operation is still inconvenient since moving the elastic member 24 and pulling the adjustable foot 22 occur at the same time. Additionally, different adjustable feet may need to be adjusted respectively, thus increasing adjustment time.
Specifically, each adjustable foot in the conventional adjustment mechanism requires manual adjustment. Moreover, one adjustable foot may be adjusted by both hands. Thus, the adjustment time cannot be significantly shortened, nor can the position of the body be accurately adjusted, due to inconvenience of the adjustment operation.